


Training

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, pre catws, the triskelion, training rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically - Steve Rogers is hot.  You're awkward.  He likes you.  Awkward silences here and there.  Vivid descriptions of your thoughts the first time you see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little longer than usual. Italics for emphasis or reader’s thoughts. Takes place before Cap2. Sorry if Steve is a little out of character. :)

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. was amazing.  It was a dream come true.  You were sent on secret missions, wore awesome jet-black uniforms, and even had a sick badge.  You were a real life spy.  Being a level seven member of the organization, you were constantly on missions, but when you weren’t God-knows-where doing God-knows-what, you were training.

You had just finished a particularly frustrating op the previous day.  You were to find and interrogate a  _very_  bad man, but you had explicit orders not to touch him.  Between your restrictions and his sarcasm, your anger had piled up, so you decided to find an empty training room and let it all out.

Walking through the Triskelion, you passed twenty training rooms, each occupied by a team or some individuals, before you found an empty room.  It was a huge octagon shaped area with different equipment for each side.  The door was on one face with a bench next to it.  The other walls had knives, a bow and arrows, and moving targets, punching bags, humanoid dummies, sparring mats, a pull up bar and weights, a rock wall, and treadmills.  But most importantly, all the training rooms were equipped with wireless speakers.

You walked into the room and took out your phone.  Connecting it to the speakers, you hit play on your Fall Out Boy playlist and set your phone on the bench.  Ready to begin your workout, you walked confidently over to the knives and moving targets.

Twenty minutes later, mid-throw, you heard a knock on the open door. Hearing the satisfying  _thunk_ of a knife hitting its mark, you turned towards the entrance to see sandy blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and biceps the size of your face. _  
_

Now, you weren’t one to be intimidated; it was actually your job to  _be_  intimidating, but maybe it was how tall he was or the fact that he was so attractive that you would not have minded being mm mmed against a wall right that moment.  But pushing that dirty thought aside, you looked up from his glorious pecs up to his equally chiseled face.

"Hi," he said, smiling a little. "I’m Steve Rogers."

_Well shit._  “I’m aware,” you replied politely, hiding your surprise. You didn’t think Captain America was  _this_ delicious.  ”I’m Agent Y/N Y/L/N. Can I help you?” you asked, tentatively.

"Um… all the other training rooms are full and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind sharing this one," he stated.

"Yeah.  Yeah, of course," you said, perhaps too eagerly.  Grinning, he dropped the duffel bag he was holding and walked towards the weights.

Realizing that your music was playing rather loudly from the speakers and that  _the_ Steve Rogers probably didn’t listen to punk rock, you walked over to your phone and paused your playlist.  Just as the music stopped, the soldier protested, “Please don’t turn off the music on my account, Agent Y/L/N.  I actually kind of liked it.”

_Captain America likes punk rock.  7th grade emo phase?_ "Y/N is fine, you said, and I wasn’t sure if you like alternative stuff."

"Well in that case, call me Steve.  And I’m still trying new things - I don’t really know what’s good yet," he said, grinning.

_Dammit.  His teeth are perfect, too._

You pressed play and walked back to your knives as gracefully with such an attractive person in the room.  The captain began his workout and resumed throwing knives with the music keeping the beat in the background.

Thirty minutes later, Steve had moved onto the rock wall and you were retrieving knives when he whistled.  ”Wow,” he commented, “You destroyed those targets.”  It was true.  They would probably have to be replaced.

"Thanks, I guess."  You blushed.

"You must have been at S.H.I.E.L.D. to get that good."

"I’ve been here eight years," you said proudly.

"So you’ve seen a lot of action, then?" he asked.

"Yup," you said.  "Missions one after the other."  Walking over to the dummies, you continued, "You must have seen a lot more action than me, being Captain America and all."   _Wow, that sounded dirty._

_Shit, did I say that out loud._  He laughed, “Yeah, I guess.”

You began jabbing the dummy.  ”So I know it’s been a while since you were quote unquote resurrected, but how are you adjusting?”

"Well I still don’t get most of the references people make about the 90’s, but other than that, I’m doing pretty well.  Thanks for asking."

_Cue awkward silence._   After a while of only hearing the music and the rhythmic thumps of your fist hitting the dummies, Steve said, “Seriously, thanks for asking.  Most people just ask about stories of war or the New York battle.”

"It’s nothing."   _It’s nothing? Did that even make sense._

You resumed fighting before your stomach rudely interrupted your workout by moaning like a whale.  ”Guess it’s time to eat,” you said awkwardly, attempting to avoid embarrassment.  Steve chuckled.  You walked over to your phone and paused your music, preparing to leave.

"By the way, who was that?  The band you played?" Steve asked.

"Oh.  Um… they’re called Fall Out Boy."

Steve walked over to his bag, took out a notebook and a pencil, and scrawled something down.

"Maybe I’ll see you in another training room sometime," he said hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be nice," you said smiling. "Bye, Steve"

"Bye Y/N.  It was nice meeting you."

"You too," you said before exiting the room, hoping that fate would let you see him again and that maybe Steve wouldn’t mind your company. Meanwhile, Steve had some important questions for the internet.  The last entry in his notebook read:

_Fall Out Boy_

                                                 and

                                    _How to get a girl’s number?_


	2. A Knowledgeable Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically follows tws canon - filler chapter

*RING* The sound echoed through your empty apartment, interrupting your Harry Potter marathon. Grabbing your phone from where it sat on your couch, you hit 'answer' button.

"Agent Y/L/N," you heard.

"Yes, hello," you said.

"This is Maria Hill," came the reply.

"Commander Hill!" You almost jumped from shock. "Is something wrong?" you asked, surprised. Your orders usually came from pretty high up, but you had never received a direct call from the commander herself.

"I have a mission for you, but you'll be working with a team. Be at the Triskelion in an hour," she ordered before hanging up.

A team? You usually worked alone. Scratch that. You always worked alone. But if the commander thought you should work in a team, that's what you would do.

~

You arrived at the Triskelion exactly an hour later. Just as you were going to start towards Commander Hill's office, someone called your name. "Agent Y/L/N," you heard. You whipped around to find none other than Brock Rumlow, with a nice face and better hand-to-hand combat skills.

"Yes?" you asked.

"You're with me today," he said. You nodded and followed him to the hangar.

Finding the mission's quinjet, you walked aboard it, only to be blinded by light reflecting off of... a shield? "Steve?" you asked. He turned around an the light was no longer in his eyes.

"Y/N," he asked. "It's good to see you. It's been about two weeks, hasn't it?" His face broke into a giant grin and your heart melted.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too," you said smiling.

"Ohhhh," you heard and you turned to see a *very* well-known red-headed super spy giving the supersoldier a knowing look.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to you. "So you're the mystery agent Hill said she was sending us."

"I guess," you replied, shrugging.

"Well, welcome to the team," he said, smiling warmly. Natasha walked over to him and looked you up and down, though not unkindly.

"Let's head out," you heard Rumlow call as the quinjet filled up.

~

Pretty soon, you were close to the ship where the hostages were being held. Steve had told everyone the plan and the back of the quinjet was opening.

"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha asked Steve.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really," he replied. His response earned a laugh from you in which he took some pleasure.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out from statistics, she'd probably say yes," Natasha teased Steve, watching you closely. You stiffened a little.

"That's why I don't ask," he shot back.

"Too shy or too scared?" Natasha prompted.

"Too busy!" Steve retorted before glancing at you and jumping out of the jet.

You looked over at Natasha who was studying you again. "Does he always..." you motioned towards the open back of the quinjet.

"Yup," she said before grabbing a parachute and jumping herself.

**Author's Note:**

> :/ okay, I know the uniforms are blue-ish in the movies but whatever. Ok i have no effing clue about the triskelion but hey, good storytelling right?? does it even have training rooms? would they really be octagon shaped?? who tf cares. :) Also I feel like the training room would have fancier or more advanced equipment but im lazy and not creative. 
> 
> Also throwing knives because the reader (you) is a boss ass bitch.


End file.
